Am I Dreaming?
by TeamKairi9799
Summary: 3 girls; one PERFECT guy...these things never end well


NAMI POV

Spring Day 1

There's a new guy in town. He's kind of awkward. Always smiling, petting his cow, or tending to his plants. I think Celia has an eye for him, and don't even get me started on Muffy. Earlier, she came up to me and asked if the new guy talked about her. He hasn't even talked TO her. Some people. Anyway, today I saw him talking to Dr. Carter; I wonder what was up with that? Everyone knows the only people Carter lets dig are Flora, me, and he. I can't believe this guy! Who does he think he is? I mean, sure his eyes are nice, and his hair looks soft, and he's smart, and-that is totally beside the point! Ugh! Why does he have to be perfect?

CELIA POV

Spring Day 1

Andrew came over today. He's new to Forget-Me-Not Valley and needed some seeds for his farm across the river. I think Vesta is trying to set us up because as soon as he got here, she called me downstairs and introduced us! How embarrassing! I know she means well, but with the way she acts you'd think she means for me to be alone! The thing that surprised me, though, was that he didn't seem fazed by Vesta's behavior. He actually seemed relieved! Did he maybe want to meet me all along, or am I being too hopeful? At the moment I'm not sure...but I do hope he comes to visit again!

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 1

The new guy in town is HOT! WOW! I can't even describe him, but I do think he's into me. I know we didn't really talk at all today, but I can just tell. He's just waiting for his princess (me) to show up so he can carry me away on his horse! When he gets one. Apparently he's new to this whole farming thing, not like I know anything about it, but all he has right now is a stinky cow and some plants. No matter, tomorrow, when I formally introduce myself, he will be so taken with me that he'll just have to give up the farm! I can see us now, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew-uh, what was his last name again?

NAMI POV

Spring Day 2

Andrew ran up to me today and showed me this really cool skull fossil. I figured it was from Carter's dig site. Anyway, I told Andrew that the fossil was neat.

"You can have it if you want," he said eagerly as he pushed it into my hands.

I wanted to scream from my happiness inside! How did he know that I loved fossils and anything from the dig site?

I have a reputation to keep, so instead of screaming I simply said, "I didn't say I wanted it, but if you insist I guess I'll take it." I couldn't believe how smoothly the words flowed out of my mouth. I pushed past him quickly, trying to hide my smile. Then, as he ran back to his farm, I saw the cutest little dog ever! I'm going to ask what the spikey-eared dog's name is next time I see him.

CELIA POV

Spring Day 2

A knock on the door at precisely 5:32 A.M. pulled me from my wonderful dreams about Andrew.

"Celia! Could you get that please?" Vesta called out from downstairs. There goes going back to sleep. Oh well, I guess I needed an excuse to get out of bed. I went down stairs to answer the door and who else would be up at this time but Andrew. I opened the door.

"Could you excuse me for a moment please?" I asked as politely as I could. I straightened my hair and then opened the door again. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted to give you this," he held out this strange looking flower gesturing for me to take it.

"Um...thanks I guess." I didn't want to be mean so I accepted the weird flower. It was still very thoughtful of him to be thinking of me. I can tell that he's trying to impress me. Should I act as if I don't notice, or should I give him hints on how to blow me away?

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 2

This morning I got up earlier than usual so I could make my formal introduction. Griffin says I'll be fine, that I just need to be myself, but how can I do that when the guy I'm going to go talk to is SO perfect? Anyway, I ran over to his farm as fast as I could in these heels. Why am I running in heels? Well, I have to look perfect! I want him to get a good impression. When I got there, I looked around. Still no sign of my prince charming having a horse. I found Andrew tending to his plants. I honestly don't see why he puts so much effort into growing those weeds. The plants he grows aren't even flowers, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love fruits and vegetables from the store, but not the ground.

I called out to him. "Hi Andrew!"

"Oh hi Muffy," he said with his head still turned toward his plants. Not even a little enthusiastic. I guess this isn't going to go as well as I had hoped. Then, he got up from planting his last seed and said, "I was going to stop by the Blue Bar later and give you something, but I guess I could give it to you now." He ran into his little cabin. I wonder what it is. Maybe it's a ruby necklace to match my purse. Or maybe it's a ruby bracelet to match my nails. OR maybe it's a set containing a ruby bracelet and ruby necklace to match my new shoes! Here he comes. "Here you go!" He said much more enthusiastically than his 'oh, hi muffy'. His eyes were shining so brightly that I almost forgot to look at what he was giving me. It was a flower. Aw...how sweet. It may not be a necklace, or bracelet, or anything ruby related, but I love flowers just as much as all of those combined!

NAMI POV

Spring Day 3

Today was stressful. I need to get out of here...

CELIA POV

Spring Day 3

Andrew came by again today. Why can't he just buy enough seeds to last him longer than a day? Vesta is being her usual self, annoying, and trying to set us up. I seriously think she's going to scare him off. No matter, there's a new supply of seeds coming in tomorrow, going to be a long day.

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 3

I didn't see much of Andrew today, but the little bit I did see him, he was with Celia. Does he love her? What does she have that I don't? Sure she's smart, and she can farm, and she's good with animals, but I'm pretty! I can cook! Sort of, and I'll own the Blue Bar someday! He'll have a start in the business industry! Why can't he see that?

NAMI POV

Spring Day 4

Soooo yesterday was not very good. I went to Van's shop, as I usually do, and HE was there. Not only was Andrew there, but he started talking to me! Then he offered me a strange statue thing, and I didn't mean this offensively, it just came out! I told him it was odd looking and walked away. He looked so hurt! Maybe I should go visit him tomorrow and apologize...or will that seem desperate?

CELIA POV

Spring Day 4

I went over to Andrew's farm to check on his crops and hoping to see him, but he wasn't there. How odd. I checked on his tomatoes and then his watermelons. Of course they weren't as good as Vesta's, but they were turning out well. Ok, back to Andrew...he's gone! I left Kingdom Farm and started heading toward the Blue Bar, however, when I looked that way Andrew was at Van's traveling sales booth. He wasn't alone. Nami was standing there totally blowing off the gift that he was trying to give her. Talk about rude. I don't see why he tries so hard to impress her. Why not try to impress me? My jealousy level has grown from nothing to almost wanting to explode! He has nothing with Nami or Muffy. I could cook, and help on the farm, and do pretty much anything for him. Maybe I should stick to what I do best, farming.

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 4

I looked out the window not too long ago and I saw Andrew standing with Van and that weird red head girl from the inn. Nanny? Mami? Urg, it doesn't matter what her name is...I just really don't like her! All she does is ruin everybody's life! She keeps weird hours, coming and going whenever she feels like it, stands around the village, being lazy, and now she's making a move on my man? I don't think so!

NAMI POV

Spring Day 5

So I've decided to take a vacation. I'm really getting tired of village life. The fresh air is getting to my head and mind. I need a break. The air is polluted with Muffy and her stupid drama.

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 5

I heard from Wally, who heard from Van, who heard from Ruby, who heard from Flora, who heard from Carter, who heard from Kassey, who heard from Patrick, that Nami is leaving! I can't believe it! Even though it's only a vacation, a few days is all I really need to get Andrew to fall madly in love with me! This day could not be any better! 3 3

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 6

Didn't see Andrew at all today, where could he be?

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 7

Griffin told me I need to stop obsessing over the new guy, and do some work around the bar. Ah well, I guess all good things must come to an end...that's what Gustafa says anyway...

CELIA POV

Spring Day 7

Work on the farm has been so busy lately! I can hardly keep up with writing in my journal! Anyway, I heard Nami's out of town for a while. That girl gives me the creeps, but maybe I shouldn't be so judgmental. Vesta's calling, be back later! Maybe...

NAMI POV

Spring Day 10

Back to the good ol' life. Yippee! Andrew must have missed me though. Can't say I'm disappointed about that! Here's what happened, as soon as I got into town, he ran up to me with some weird coin thing! HE said he'd been saving it for me! Can you believe it! Even when I'm not in town, he was still thinking of me! Wow! Maybe I'll stick around here after all! Living in the city with my dad may not be the best idea anyway.

CELIA POV

Spring Day 10

Nami's back! Nobody knew where she went, or when she left, just that she was gone. That girl really needs to talk to someone...

MUFFY POV

Spring Day 10

Oh great, the freaky red head is back. I didn't even get to see Andrew while what's-her-face was gone. I had a chance and I missed it. Thankfully, farm girl over across the stream didn't make a move. Griffin has been sneaking out late at night and going down to the beach. Can't say I understand why though. All the water does is ruin shoes. Not like Griffin's could be ruined in the state that they are in anyway. It seems to me that Andrew has been avoiding me. It's really starting to upset me. What did I do wrong? Here I am spending, every hour of my day trying to impress him, but does he notice? No! All he cares about is the stupid girl from the inn. Can I potentially get rid of her? What Andrew doesn't know can't hurt him.

NAMI

Summer Day 1

My dad is ill. Leaving town tomorrow to go help. My dad was built like stone. Nothing ever happened that he couldn't overcome so I'm not getting all teary eyed yet. Rock told me that Andrew came to visit me last night before I got home. Why didn't Rock leave me a note or something? I understand that I stay up later than most people, but I've seen Andrew working on his farm when I'm on my way home from most of my midnight walks. We have about the same schedule. Get up early, go to bed late. Simple. I don't get why everyone can't be like us. Us. Andrew and Nami. It sounds even better spelled out.

CELIA POV

Summer Day 1

New season means new crops. New crops means new work. New work means MORE work. More work means less time for Andrew. Oh well, I guess the farm comes before boys…maybe he'll stop by later?

MUFFY POV

Summer Day 1

I've thought it over and I guess NAMI (I learned her name) isn't too bad. Sure she's kind of weird, but she seems okay, and plus, her dad's sick. Ruby said it's pretty serious, and he may not make it, but she didn't tell Nami that…I really feel bad for that girl. From now on, I will be nicer to her. If Andrew really likes her, then fine. I'm okay…wait, what am I saying?

CELIA POV

Summer Day 2

Without Nami here, everyone was wondering what would happen at the dig, she was pretty much the only one that went there to help out, but I guess some unlucky soul decided to pick up the slack. I feel bad for whoever that is.

MUFFY POV

Summer Day 2

Andrew's been in and out of his farm all day; I wonder what the deal is? Oh well, business at the bar is picking up, and so is work. I've had hardly any time to myself lately.

CELIA POV

Summer Day 3

So…I found out the 'unlucky soul' is Andrew…I feel so mean…

MUFFY POV

Summer Day 3

Andrew has been working at the dig site lately. Gross. Whatever. If he wants to play in the mud with the worms all day, oh well. He's still hot! Maybe he was trying to cool himself off. WAIT! Flora works at the dig site! She knows better than to make a move on my man doesn't she? She'd better. I'm thinking I might want to move the spot where I hide my diary. Griffin says he sees Andrew over by our lamp all the time glancing down and then laughing. Then he leaves. I don't know where he gets time for his social life while he farms and digs and shops and farms and gathers. It's insane!

CELIA POV

Summer Day 4

Seeds, seeds, seeds. That's all Vesta will allow me to think about. She's even started to sing about them. Every now and then I catch myself humming to the tune. What is happening here? I'm falling apart. I told Vesta that I was going to go to Mineral Town for a few hours and that I will return tonight I just don't know what time yet. Finally, after much persuading, she let me go. I headed toward the direction of the town that lies just beyond the mountains. When she went inside the tool shed I ran back as quickly as I could to Andrew's house. I almost ran into him when I turned in to the entrance of his farm. Actually I didn't almost run into him I did run into him. I felt like such an idiot, but he just smiled sweetly and reached down to help me up. He gently lifted me up off the ground. I giggled and he ran over to his crops. Well I came over here to visit him and he just blows me off. Not so sure I like him that much now. A tear ran down my cheek as I slowly walked to the small spring where many of the animals live. I spent the rest of my day there. At about 1 A.M. I went back to Vesta's after no more tears would fall and I had cried myself close to exhaustion. I wanted to make sure that my face wouldn't be red and splotchy when I got back. I walked in the house and surprisingly Vesta was still awake. She said that she was worried sick about me. She sent Marlin, her brother, to Mineral Town because Andrew came over earlier to bring me a bouquet of flowers and some of his crops. She sent Marlin to get me and when he came back saying that no one had seen me she said that she started to get worried and apparently her worry stole her sleep. I apologized and explained where I was, but not why. Thankfully she didn't ask. She simply sent me to my room and told me I need sleep because I seemed tired.

MUFFY POV

Summer Day 4

So today I was spying on the farm girl Celia, I think that's her name anyway, and she was going to the mountains toward Town. Well I'm not going today I suppose. Then she looked back and started running to Andrew's farm. I hope she doesn't plan on staying there for a while. She just ran into Andrew! What a klutz! Run Andrew now's your chance! Or not. He stood there smiling and helped her up. The nerve of him to be flirting with a girl he doesn't even know. Especially while he's dating me! I'm gonna need to talk some sense into him. She was about to say something when he ran off to the other end of the farm. She started crying and then ran up to my little spring. Good job Andrew. No don't chase her! Oh well, I'd rather him be chasing Celia than Nami. That girl is just a creep. I would still prefer him chasing after me, though. If he tries to flirt with another girl I'm going to break up with him. I think he's trying to make me jealous. Wouldn't surprise me…he seems like a player. He hangs out with Rock a bit too much if you ask me. He walked back and headed to the Blue Bar. I better get back too before Griffin notices.


End file.
